Secret Agent Man
by eatsyourface
Summary: Yaten Kou, the subject. A young 16 year-old-girl, with no home. With two 'shadows'.


**Notes:** 'Secret Agent Man,' re-written, just like 'Breaking up the Girl.' Longer, hopefully better, understandable. ^_^  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Secret Agent Man.' It's Copyright The SuperJesus. I also do not own the characters of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon OR BSSM itself. Takeuchi Naoko-sama does. The only thing I own here is the actual plot.  
  
**_Secret Agent Man_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There's somebody here with nothing to fear  
Were they looking over you  
Well it's the way it's supposed to be  
From now on I'll be watching as your friends will take  
The liberties in you  
I'll be watching as you lay awake thinking it over**  
  
They had been assigned to her for a while. They didn't know why; only recently, had Zeshin told them just WHY the Elite, were forced to guard a 'mere child.' They did not think of the fact that this girl was only slightly older by a few months to most of them.  
"This is seriously bugging me," scowled a tall 'man' with a long, black pony-tail. "May I ask- why are we babysitting her?" He crossed his arms and another scowl twisted his beautiful face.  
"Because Seiya- Zeshin's orders." Haruka's voice was patronizing as 'he' watched the girl draw.  
"Listen- that girl hasn't exactly shown much promise. Scratch that. She hasn't shown ANY!"  
"Then why would Zeshin tell us to protect her?!" Hotaru's voice was harassed as she glanced at Seiya.  
"Shut up." In a 'lesser' woman, that would have been rude. Setsuna did not look up from her book. "She knows we're here." Seiya frowned, and slipped of 'his' glasses.  
  
And so the girl did. Yaten Kou, looked up, brushing a strand of silver hair out of her face. She could've sworn that there were a group of people arguing, and someone was sending out feelings of anger, annoyance, and impatience. She didn't know where they were coming from either. It had been happening for a while now, and it was starting to annoy her. Going to sleep at night was harder- especially when you keep hearing things that others don't.  
It wasn't getting any easier either, with her 'friends.' They didn't think about her; only thought about movies, boys, shopping, boys, money, boys, parties, and boys. Did she mention boys? And she was always dragged into the middle; no, it was just impossible for them to consider her problems and lifestyle.  
Was it a good idea to leave like that? They were being so- Yaten clenched a fist and muttered something.  
'I've survived this long. I'm not going to go back with 'my tail between my legs.' She wrinkled her nose at the terminology that her mother had used.  
  
**And now you're alone, there's nobody home  
Is it the way you like it  
And how was I supposed to know  
And now you'll stop believing as you separate  
The best that you will know  
Stop believing as you lay awake thinking it over  
Thinking it over**  
  
Seiya looked around. Her apartment was near bare- she had next to nothing except for a mini-fridge, an old TV, a few books, necessities, obviously a bed to sleep in, and clothes. Her head- for that was what 'he' actually was- turned when she heard the key being turned in the door. Sighing, she whispered a word and drew a sign in the air. Where a tall woman in a leather cat suit stood, now, there was only air.  
There was a ripple in the air. It moved over to a corner, and was joined by another ripple a moment later. And then there was nothing.  
At that moment, the door opened to reveal the short silver-haired girl. She was juggling a small paper bag of groceries, with a large stack of text books.  
  
Yaten walked over to the corner, and was about to throw her books down when she had a bizarre sensation of someone walking around, or through her. Rubbing her bare arms, she shivered, thinking that she had just imagined the two ripples in the air. She walked over to her mini-fridge, opened it, and began to unpack her groceries; milk, cheese, some fruit and two small rolls. Yaten didn't really need to worry all too much about dinner for the next two days; her night shifts at the restaurant saw that she got a full stomach before starting the six hours of hard waitressing. A tear ran down her face, the only one she had allowed free, at the fact that it was going to be like this unless she swallowed her pride and forgave her parents.  
She didn't notice when her soul stepped out of herself for a moment. An illusion perhaps?  
She did not hear the two gasps and for some ungodly reason, she did not sense someone in front of her wipe away her tear.  
  
**And everything will start again tomorrow, beauty in the sun  
It's a way to come together, you can leave it when you're done  
And I'm never gonna be the instigator, taking on your plan  
I could leave it for the morning  
I could leave it for the secret agent man**  
  
Her eyes opened slowly, and she rubbed her neck, nearly crying out in dismay as she saw the time.  
"Dammit! Damn it all!" she jumped up, cursing. "I'm late for school!" Yaten quickly began to brush her teeth, going through all the necessary routines, before she grabbed all her books and ran out. She had five minutes to get to school left; it took twenty minutes to walk. Frowning, she decided that one cab ride wouldn't harm her (diminishing) 'supply' of money.  
"Taxi!" as if by miracle, a taxi pulled up just as she stuck up her hand. Smiling with some relief, she clambered in.  
"Where would you like to go to, Miss?" sapphire eyes peered up at her in the rearview mirror, leaving her, for some reason, breathless. "Miss?" shaking out her stupor, she ignored the driver's impudent grin.  
"Juuban High." The driver nodded, and pulled out. Glancing curiously at the back of the drivers head, she wondered if she had seen him before. His eyes were remarkably familiar.  
As if reading her thoughts, the driver slipped on a pair of shades, one arm draped on the window. The radio was playing a song, reminding Yaten of the night she had left home.  
  
_'She packs her bags and she's headed for the midnight train  
She's got her head down  
Her hopes up  
Her body's melting with the rain  
She's got a recommendation and a plan  
She's got the money in her bag and it feels so strange...'_  
  
The song ended just as they arrived at school. She had just made it. Yaten quickly paid the cab fare, taking one last look at those (shaded) eyes, before climbing out and walking quickly into the school.  
  
"Why do I have to be the one to do all the work," grumbled Seiya as she pulled out. "Driving as a cabbie- it's degrading, at my level. A moment later, a taller brunette appeared in the seat beside her.  
"You're a better actor." Taiki crossed her arms. "Haruka and Michiru have her for the day, ne?"  
"If they're not busy with each other," muttered her partner. The two rolled their eyes, before reaching up and pressing a button on the earpiece on their mike. A moment later, the clothes they were was replaced by the black leather cat suits, with their respective bands.  
"I love these suits. So good for training." Seiya smirked as she lifted up a gloved hand, a blue and gold star imprinted on the palm of her hand.  
  
**I told you before so tell me again  
And it's worthy of defence  
But I know it anyway  
From now on I'll be watching as your friends will take  
The liberties in you  
I'll be watching as you lay awake thinking it over  
Thinking it over**  
  
Yaten's eyes were wide open as her teacher became a writhing mass of tentacles.  
"Se-sensei," she murmured faintly. A moment later, the tentacles were sucked back into a new body. It was much taller then her teacher's short 5'1", smoother then it, and definitely more evil. Yaten was suddenly certain that this being was responsible for all the murders that had occurred in Tokyo lately.  
"I'm not your teacher little girl," she grinned. The youma's voice was velvety. "But I am your death." It stepped forward- and was interrupted by several explosions. In a dominoes effect, six people appeared around them in a circle, in small explosions. All wore cat suits; black, black, purple, dark green, blue and gold, teal. All except the one in the purple were tall. All were attractive. And all radiated power.  
The youma sighed with disgust.  
"You again," it sneered. None of them bothered answering. "Careful- she is mine. The master orders her to be brought forth." One of them snorted.  
"Youma are so stupid," commented the one in purple. "They always give away their plans because they think they can defeat Us." Yaten was more then aware of the weapons they now carried. What appeared to be a large key with a garnet ball on top, a glaive, a sword, a mirror, and two small gadgets carried in the palm of the hands of the two in black. It was partly hidden by their hands.  
"Their head is empty of everything," smirked the one in the blue and gold.  
"Except dust." The lady with black hair crossed her arms. "They're heads have been collecting dust- where their brains should be." The youma snarled angrily.  
  
**Everything will start again tomorrow, beauty in the sun  
It's a way to come together, you can leave it when you're done  
And I'm never gonna be the instigator, taking on your plan  
I could leave it for the morning  
I could leave it for the secret agent  
For the secret agent man**  
  
She swallowed a gasp of astonishment when one minute she was standing in the circle, the next, outside by a tree. The blonde and the raven-haired women stepped through, and she took a good look at them. They were more muscular compared to the others, and androgynous. They only thing that betrayed the fact that they were women were their curves.  
"Leave it to me, Uranus." The lady in black dropped gracefully into a fighter's crouch.  
"I don't think so, Fighter." Her friend went into a fencers pose. Both shrugged as the youma split into two. And both dodged neatly out the way when the 'twins' attacked. It was all over in less then three minutes; the monster/s were vanquished at the same time. Obviously the two women were rivals. All the women turned to her, and she automatically took a step back. It would've done no good anyway; they would've caught her anyway, as they had just demonstrated. They surrounded her again.  
"Named after the Gods whose power we share, we are the Elite." Their eyes connected. And Yaten recognized those that had watched her.  
  
The girl stepped forward, eyes blazing as she grabbed Fighter's hand. She gasped with horror, squeezing her eyes shut a moment later, whispering one word;  
"Okaasan…" None looked surprised that she had been able to feel their reluctance to break the news, but they wondered at how she knew. Fighter's voice was gentle as she informed the small girl what had happened.  
"Yaten Kou. Approximately an hour ago, your family was killed."  
"Mother, father, and siblings." Yaten collapsed into her arms, eyes wide with shock.  
"Okaasan…"  
  
**And everything will start again tomorrow, beauty in the sun  
It's a way to come together, you can leave it when you're done  
And I'm never gonna be the instigator, taking on your plan  
I could leave it for the morning  
I could leave it as it stands**  
  
She picked up the girl, and carried her to their car.  
"Make sure she's all buckled up Seiya," ordered Taiki. Turning the key, the girl seemed to calm down a bit as the motor roared to life.  
"What happened? How did you know?" her voice was quiet.  
"You've been watched by 'the Dark Side' for a long time, Yaten."  
"Why?"  
"They want you for your powers." The girl beside her, was no older then Yaten herself was; she knew that now.  
"What powers?"  
"Healing. 'Offensive' powers- blasting, etc. And perhaps… some empathy."  
"Who are you?" she was taking this well- for someone who had just been attacked, and then had learned that her family had been murdered.  
"We're part of the MIB- Men in Black. The proper name sounds shoddy- Mystics Investigation Bureau."  
"I meant your names." She raised her eyebrow.  
"Why thank you for caring," said Seiya sarcastically. "I am Seiya Kou."  
"Taiki Kou."  
"Hajimemashite. You probably know I am Yaten Kou, if you knew what clothes my family were wearing when they died."  
  
**And it's something in the way the changes haunt you, I was not alone  
You could stay this way forever  
You could say you've just begun  
Now I'm never gonna be the instigator, taking on your plan  
I could leave it for the morning  
I could leave it for the secret agent man**  
  
"Your uniform will consist of black, and white. You may wear what you like when you are off duty, and as long as you are in HQ. If you are planning to go out casual, you must have permission first. Don't count on getting it for just recreation though." The grey haired man, Zeshin, waved her off. "Seiya and Taiki will be your new trainers in our ways." Yaten turned to her two new instructors.  
"Wait till you try the training suit." Seiya grinned wickedly. "Michiru looks pretty damn hot in it; you might not look too bad." She threw her a bundle of clothes, and a bag. Inside, where heels, ankle-length boots and gloves.  
"Get changed Cherry Lips." Seiya pointed to a change room. Yaten scowled at the name, and her instructor smirked. The new recruit did not like being taken charge of by two people younger then her.  
"Your training starts as soon as you have finished changing." Taiki walked out, followed by her partner.  
  
**The secret agent man...**  
  
"And this is what you do. Breathe in deeply…" the cool 'incarnate' of Shiva showed her the proper way to breathe during meditation. Yaten followed her movements, eyes never straying from her instructors' form.  
"I would've thought that Taiki would be the one to teach me to meditate."  
"Surprisingly, no." Seiya tapped her stomach, forcing Yaten to sit up straighter, 'tummy' in. "You wouldn't believe it, but breathing is important when one decides to go invisible."  
"Nani? Doshite?"  
Seiya began to tell her why it was significant.  
  
_It's plain and simple. Noise.  
…Noise…  
Hai. You have to keep yourself silent. Invisibility takes a lot out of you, just like running and other sports do.  
Is that all?  
Iie…_  



End file.
